


Memories

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [21]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Bisexual Male Character, Ficlet, M/M, No Sex, Open Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gets his birthday wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May, 24 2010
> 
> Logan and Kurt belong to Marvel/Disney

^^^

Memories. Logan didn’t have much luck with them. Was that a blessing or a curse? Logan wonders bitterly as he tries to remember his birthday. But one vague memory comes to mind. He’s sitting at a table with a cake, looking so big to him in his eyes. He was surrounded by a woman, a man and a couple of boys (his friends perhaps?) and a girl that appeared a bit older than the other children. She had striking red hair. He looks to the man on the left side of him; he had black curly hair and was wearing a cross around his neck. Clad in a button up shirt and a navy blue jacket. His breath catches at that face so vague and blurry yet just within reach. He looked so familiar to him. But the oddest thing of all… he felt as if he’d just seen him yesterday. He looks to the table once again and sees some decorations of ‘Jack O Lanterns’ and witches and ghosts. Then it came to him in a blinding flash again as there was cake on his face and he was opening presents. His birthday. And then the memory was gone, like a candle snuffed out too soon, in a violent storm, the storm that was his life.

Logan puffed on his cigarette as he looked out on the mansion lawn, he was getting cold standing on the balcony with nothing but his underwear. He reached down and lightly scratched his bottom before putting out his cigarette on the ash tray atop the stone bench. He sighed and tried to take in the crisp spring air, the nights were getting warmer but not warm enough. Or was it the memory that chilled him? If it did he couldn't know why as like any rare flash of memory it was gone before he could grasp it. Instead he will take this info as a positive thing. Because now he could finally tell his boyfriend what his birthday was. Logan shivered as he felt the breeze flow down his body again. He needed to warm up. And he knew just who could take care of that. So what was he doing still out here? 

"Mmm? Logan?"

Logan glanced to where he heard his lovers voice. That low purr Kurt had, accented by that German burr never ceased to sooth his hardened self.

"Come to bed."

Logan smiled, then paused again to look out at something unseen, "Time to make some new memories." He said quietly to himself. He wont let the night go to waste. 

"Coming, Darlin'. I'm comin'."

^^^


End file.
